Now or Never Again
by Radical Chic
Summary: A long awaited ending to Willow's heart break.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Now or Never Again (Prologue)

Author: Atlantian Dreamer

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Oz, or anything else! Joss owns all.

Authors Notes: This is a future fic. The very end of New Moon Rising never happened (the part with Willow, Tara, and the candle) NEVER!

It's been five years since Oz left me and not a day goes by that I don't think about him. The day he left, my tears. And the day he came back, it was worse than when he left. The hurt in his eyes, the pain. Why didn't I wait longer, just a little longer? I promised myself that I would wait, that he was the only person I would ever love. I was right in one sense, the part about him being the only one I would ever love…that was true, no, it was more than true…it was destiny. What if I never see him again? What if I never love? What if I die alone? 

I was so wrong when I let him leave the second time. Everything he had done, he had done for me. It had to have been hard…to master the beast within himself, but he did it….for me. So he could come back like my night in shining armor, my protector. But his heart was shattered when he returned only to find me with someone else. Two relationships died that day, along with my heart.

I wait for him, I wait everyday. Hoping that one day I'll here that long awaited knock and I'll open the door…and he'll be there. He'll tell me he loves me and promise to never leave again. But I know that will never happen. I hurt him too bad. It wouldn't happen that way because I messed up. But, if I ever do find him again…I'll make it all up. Every tinge of pain, I'll heal, every crack, I'll mend….but until then, I have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Now or Never Again (1/?)

Author: Atlantian Dreamer

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Oz, or anything else! Joss owns all.

Authors Notes: This is a future fic. The very end of New Moon Rising never happened (the part with Willow, Tara, and the candle) NEVER!

It was early morning when Willow awoke to a knock at her door. She had long since moved from the dorms of the university into a small, one-bedroom apartment. She had finished college and worked as a photographer for a local magazine. She had fallen asleep on the couch again, fully dressed and worn out from a long photo shoot the day before. She opened the door groggily to find a guy with long, scraggly, red hair to his shoulders. It took her a minute to recognize the figure, but when she glanced at his hand and saw the black finger nail paint, she knew who it was.

"Oz?….Oz, is that you?"

"Yea. It's me, in the flesh," he answered with a smirk.

Willow gazed at the doorway, shielding her eyes from the sun that, so thoughtfully, placed itself right behind his head. "Come in."

"Willow…I have to talk to you."

"Yea…I know. It's been a long time. Let me make some coffee."

He grabbed her wrist gently and led her to the couch. "You don't understand. I can't stay. I have to talk to you, now."

"Yea, sure, what is it?"

"I want you to come away with me. We can travel the world…or we can settle down somewhere. I just can't stay here. It wasn't you that made me change that day. It's this place…there's a force here. I love you Willow. Please." He looked into her eyes and she stared back. He was sincere. There was no joke there.

"You mean, you just want me to up and leave everything I have here. To go away with you now?"

"Not right now. I'll come back for you in three days if you want me too."

"Oz…I don't know. What about Buffy, Xander, Giles? My job? My home? You just come back here and expect me to leave with you? How could you? Do you know the pain you've caused me? There hasn't been a day since you left that I don't see your face everywhere I look."

"Look…I know I haven't been here for you, but you can come with me now. You can come with me now, or I won't ever bother you again. Come with me and will be together now and I won't ever leave you. Never again. I promise. My oath as a werewolf."

Oz always knew how to lighten up a conversation. They both snickered at his last comment, but Willow was near tears and the started flowing freely with her next words. "You know that you don't have to convince me. You should know by now that wherever you go…I will follow. And that's my promise."

"I have to go. I'll be staying here if you need me." He handed her a small piece of paper with a number on it. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be back in three days."

He kissed her on the cheek and showed himself out. She sat on the couch crying. Finally….he had come back for her.

She spent the next days closing things so she could leave with him. She told her friend, quit her job, and canceled her rent on the apartment. She had to be out in three days, but there was no worry there. He was coming for her then, and they would be together for the rest of their lives.

On the third day she heard the knock at the door. The sound that meant her life would change forever. She opened the door, and there he stood. Waiting for her.

"Come on. We're going to be late," he said excitedly. 

Her apartment was empty. Her important poscessions were with Buffy, the ones she couldn't take, and she had two suitcases with her. That was all she needed. She had everything. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he whispered while taking her hand and leading her to his van. Ten minutes later, they were at the airport.

"Oz, what are we doing? More importantly…where are we going?"

Quietly and mysteriously he said, "Europe. We're going to see the world. And this time…I'll be with you." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Well come on then," she yelled.


End file.
